Guild Wars: The Reckoning of the Two Worlds
by Elciera512
Summary: In the Worlds of Tyria and Raqel'Viana, a great ancient threat approaches the worlds. Only 10 heroes can face and defeat this threat, only with the help of the union of the others, and their allies, that they will gain throughout their journey. OC x OC, Trahearne x OC, Tengu!OC x OC. Rated M for blood and gore content, swearing, violence and sexual content (lemons). Romance ensured


**Prologue: The Beginning of the End**

Long ago, the world known as Tyria, a magical world filled with nature and creatures and many races, was faced with great threats: The Elder Dragons. Zhaitan, Primordius, Jorrag, Kralitorrik and Mordemoth. They terrorised the world, but one day, they soon fell asleep, into a deep slumber. Now, a threat approaches, and only 10 special people can face this threat. Here is their stories…

 **Alhenylia: (Elementalist)**  
 _I was born into luxury, a noble in Divinity's Reach, and privilege comes with responsibility.  
I protect the commoners under my care, and they believe in me. I'm grateful for their trust, and I will not let them down.  
Today, I panned to venture beyond the gates of the city and see the world for myself with 2 best friends, Isaritha and Rosalina. But when I arrived in Shaemoor, I found the town under siege by centaurs.  
Innocent villagers are in danger. Someone has to help. I will show the people that we can triumph, that there is still hope.  
My name is Alhenylia Converis, and this is my story._

 **Altheumelia: (Reyvateil)  
** _I am Hymmnosen.  
I am of the Hymmniel Clan, the clan that guides over Elemia, in the region of Raqel'Viana. My people once lived alongside other races, but when the existence of magic came and brought too much power to humans, thus creating wars, we were forced to move away from Tyria along with other races and clans.  
My family were the descendants of the 1_ _st_ _Senator of Homura, Lady Yunalesca. My mother, Adhaliora, was a beautiful and kind-hearted woman, and my father, Cambrius, was a strong and loyal man, who loved my mother so dearly. He was a Dai'Behmian, while mother was a Hymmnosen, which is ironic, due to the fact that I am somehow a pure-blooded Hymmnosen, while my siblings aren't.  
When I was just 5, my city was under attack by an unknown evil organization called Sanguis Devilam. My parents died protecting me, and my elder sister Claricea died along with them. I was then made the 120_ _th_ _Senator of Homura, when I was just 10, and I will protect and serve my people, Raqel'Viana, and this city I call my home, and I have friends to help me with that.  
I went out of the Mists with my best friend, Logan, into Tyria in hopes of knowing the world better. However, I found a village called Sivion under attack by centaurs.  
Someone has to help them, because innocent lives are in danger. And I'm willing to fight for them.  
I am Altheumelia Precielm Hymmnos Aethalaya, and this is my story._

 **Horitus: (Warrior)**  
 _I am a Charr. In this world of constant battle, I am the deadliest weapon of all.  
I respect no authority but the clenched fist of my Legion.  
With engines of destruction, we have killed our gods.  
We reclaimed our homeland of Ascalon, and we planted victory banners on the graves of our enemies. Yet if we waver, it could slip through our claws.  
Victory, at any cost.  
I live and die where secrets hide. I thrive where danger dwells. I'm a soldier in the service of the Ash Legion. I'm a blade in the darkness. I've earned the respect of my comrades and forged alliances I can call on in time of need.  
My legion teaches stealth. Patience. Deception. We fight where the Citadel commands, but only to aid the Ash Legion's cause.  
Today, the Black Citadel's combined army will assault the ghosts that plague this land. I've been assigned to reinforce the bulwark.  
Let the Blood Legion charge blindly to their deaths. Let the Iron Legion build their machines of war. You will find me in the shadows.  
My name of Horitus Flameheart, and this is my story._

 **Isaritha: (Mesmer)**  
 _The human race once ruled Tyria. Now, we struggle to hold our ground.  
We've been defeated, driven back, and broken. But we will not surrender.  
So many nations have fallen. Only Kryta still stands.  
Our faith is strong, despite the silence of the 6 Gods. With courage, we'll make our stand in Divinity's Reach. The city is my home.  
I grew up on the streets. Although I have friends, my life has always been hard. I faced the worst this city could through at me, and I sent it bleeding.  
I'm done living hand-to-mouth. There's a war on our doorstep, and I refuse to be buried by it.  
Today, I stepped out of Divinity's Reach with my 2 best friends, Alhenylia and Rosalina, hoping to find better luck outside the city. Problem is, when we arrived at Shaemoor, the village was under attack by centaurs.  
Innocent villagers are in danger. Someone has to help. I can take care of myself, but that's not enough anymore. Someone has to help those who can't.  
I am Isharika Estvotum, and this is my story._

 **Izuko: (Rogue)**  
 _I am Tengu.  
The Tengu once walked among mankind. We were a bird-like species, full of honour and pride. We lived within the Winds of Dominion, our home land, that was guarded by large, tall walls. We once enclosed ourselves to our home, but soon, we decided to open up to the world. I was born in a family line of soldiers, and I hope I can be great like them, to honour my ancestors. One day, I decided to explore the world, to spread my wings, and fly free among the others.  
However, I found a village of humans under attack by centaurs. Innocent lives are in danger, and I will protect them from it.  
I am Izuko Hawkwing, and this is my story._

 **Rathezel: (Necromancer)  
** _I am Sylvari.  
I was one of the first ones to have been born after the Firstborns, and I was different from my brethren. When I was born, I wasn't born in full adult-like form. I was born in the form of an infant.  
I was taken by a kind woman, who was a seeress, and she took me to my mother, the Pale Tree.  
The woman said I was special, and that I would face a great challenge: my Wyld Hunt. As time passed, I grew. I still remember my dreams.  
I dream of voyages. The voices of my people whisper to me of far-off places and mysterious shores.  
A white stag races before me, brave and wild, it offers me the gift of freedom.  
The Dream hints at my future.  
There are distant lands and dangerous challenges- but also, I see my home. A grove with a white tree, and friends who will stand by me when I need them.  
My honour dictates that I help those who are lost and alone. I am their protector.  
I hear my name in the wind, and I feel the call of my future. And yet, I sense darkness approaching. Something intrudes upon the Dream.  
It blocks the path to the other's awakening. Before they can enter the world, I must first face this evil, and vanquish it.  
I am summoned by the Dream. I am Rathezel, and this is my story._

 **Rizo'Qal: (Teru)**  
 _I am Dai'Behmian  
I am one of the Dai'Behmians, of the Dai'Behm Clan. We Dai'Behmians are special. We are part demon, part human. We have lived in harmony with many clans and races, but we were forced to move due to some events.  
My father was the alpha of the clan. My family? Well, I guess I can say it wasn't pretty. I had a brother named Ryon. He's my fraternal twin. He got more attention than me, and I was pretty much…ignored. Because of getting spoiled so much, Ryon started being snobbish and rude, and mean. One day, I had enough, so I decided to carve my own path. And that's where I met Altheumelia. She helped my so much, and we grew a bond so deep. Only thing is, I actually wish it was deeper than friendship, to be honest.  
I became one of the commanders of the Mystelm Federation, and I'm proud of it. One day, I went with Altheumelia to explore Tyria, when we found Sivion under attack by centaurs, and many people getting hurt. I can't allow that to happen, and I'm going to stop those centaurs.  
My name is Rizo'Qal Wazelun Dai'Behm Yisdoria, and this is my story._

 **Rosalina: (Druid)**  
 _I was born among common folk, just 1 among many. My friends and I don't seek attention or glory. It's hard enough making ends meet. But I believe we can still shape a brighter world out of the ashes of the past.  
Today I stepped out of Divinity's Reach to see the world with my 2 best friends, Alhenylia and Isaritha. But when we arrived in Shaemoor, the town was under siege by centaurs.  
Innocent villagers are in danger. Someone has to help. We can't go on living our lives in fear. I have to fight. I have to make a stand.  
My name is Rosalina Quilucem, and this is my story._

 **Tjaro: (Guardian)**  
 _I am Norn, hunter of the wild, born of the free and rugged Shiverpeak Mountains.  
In the far north, my people fought our greatest enemy: Jormag, a dragon of frost and snow.  
The dragon broke our pride, but it did not break our spirit.  
In our last hour, we heard the voices of 4 of the Spirits of the Wild: Bear, Raven, Snow Leopard, and Wolf.  
They called us south, away from certain annihilation. We founded the Great Lodge of Hoelbrak and claimed new hunting grounds.  
Some say we should not fight Jormag. I say the greatest risk is to wager nothing at all.  
One day, a hero will come, and we will break the dragon's icy grip.  
I weave the skein of wisdom. My cunning confounds lesser foes. Like my ancestors before me, I seek glory. One day, I will take my place among the heroes of the Norn.  
The Spirits of the Wild have given me the gifts of trickery and cleverness. I challenge the skill of my enemy. I am the predator. They are the prey.  
I am still untested, but already, my deeds have earned me friendship and great respect.  
Each year, a Great Hunt is called in Hoelbrak. Only the best among us are invited to participate.  
I'll prove my worth with guile, collecting trophies to show my prowess. Then, I will drink and boast of my victories!  
I accept this challenge. I relish it. Come, danger. Come, adventure!  
In the lodges and halls of my people, my cunning will be remembered throughout the ages.  
My name is Tjaro, and this is my story._

 **Ziphys: (Engineer)**  
 _I am Asura. I personify genius. My ancestors were driven from the heart of the earth, forced to live in this bright, wide world. Of course, we excelled. We exceed expectations in everything we do.  
With golem and gate and arcane crystal, we have asserted our supremacy in this land and made it our own.  
We will not move an inch- not for dragons. Not for anyone.  
The Eternal Alchemy is a fluid contrivance, ever evolving, ever fluctuating. I believe in the power of transformation. I belong to the College of Dynamics. Dynamics krewes thrive on permutation. We're always advancing. Morphing into something new.  
I'm the lever, and my excellent krewe is the fulcrum. Together, we will move the world. We will force reason from chaos.  
I've just been informed that defective golems—not mine, of course, - are causing havoc out in the jungle.  
Whatever the imbeciles outside the city have broken, I'll fix…and make my name in doing so.  
In time, I will construct the edifice of a better world. A world devoid of chaos and destruction.  
My name is Ziphys, and this is my story._


End file.
